Hero's Revenge
by PaperFox19
Summary: a Flash/Peter Spiderman/flash fic requested by Magicandy WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI!


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi non con revenge dub con bondage

Pairing:Peter/Flash

Do not read if you do not like

Hero's Revenge

Pairing Flash/Peter Spiderman/Flash

Summary: A request for magicandy

-x-

Gym had just ended, and the boys were hitting the locker room, Peter wasn't able to get far, as Flash came up behind him, and put them in a headlock. "Hey Parker, another sucky day at gym for you huh?"

"Cut it out Flash." Peter said trying to get headlock, in truth he could but not without revealing his abilities.

"Sorry puny Parker, but if you're lame ass can't handle gym maybe it can handle something else." Flash pulled down his gym shorts, freeing his growing cock. "Yeah tap his ass!" The other guys laughed.

Flash pushed Peter down onto one of the benches, and pulled his pants down exposing his ass to everyone. The guys hooted and hollered, and Flash smacked Peter's ass. Peter squirmed, as he heard the pop of some kind of lube. Flash poured a generous amount of lube onto his hard cock. Without any prep Flash pushed his lubed cock deep into Peter's tight ass, Peter cried out in pain as his ass was forced open by Flash's dick.

The guys laughed as Flash moaned driving into Peter's ass, it didn't take long but Flash came he fired a few spurts into Peter's ass then he pulled out coating his back of Peter's ass and his shirt and shorts. Flash tucked his cock back into his shorts and began to high five the guys around him.

Devil Spidey appeared on his shoulder. "You know what to do right?!"

Angel Spidey appeared on his other shoulder. "Normally I'd be opposed to revenge but this time I'm okay with it."

With payback in mind, Peter left and decided to become Spiderman for this particular form of revenge. He found Flash after school and grabbed him and put him in the gym. "Oh man Spiderman this is so cool, I'm a huge fan of yours!" Flash said practically going into fan girl mode meeting his hero. Peter glared behind his mask.

"Oh I know, I know a lot, and I think you'd like a little one-on-one time with your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Flash nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Oh yes definitely." Peter smirked.

"All right then first I want you to strip, I want to see that football star body of yours."

"You mean it; oh man this is so cool." He said and began to strip off his clothing, in moments he was standing naked and proud in front Spiderman. "Nice right I got the best bod in this school." Flash said striking a few poses. Peter could see his arrogant showing, time to deflate that ego of his.

"You certainly are… Proud." Spiderman said. "Wanna see if you can measure up to my strength?" Flash smirked and tried to tackle him, Spiderman went all out, and brought Flash to his knees and pinned his arms behind his back. "Oh man you're really strong, can you teach me how to do that!?" Flash asked and Spiderman chuckled. He thwipped Flash's legs and his hands behind his back, keeping him bound to the floor.

"No but I can certainly teach you some things." Spiderman said, and he lowered the front of his pants just enough to free his arousal and his balls. Flash stared in wonder at Spiderman's impressive size.

"You're huge!" Flash gasped and felt even more respect towards Spiderman.

"Yep and you're gonna get a good close up!" Spiderman said and fisted Flash's hair. He slid his huge manhood against Flash's cheek making the boy blush, Spiderman's musk hit his senses and it had Flash hard in an instant. Spiderman rubbed Flash's cock with his foot. "Interesting reaction, you seem to enjoy this, want some more!" Spiderman didn't give him time to respond and began slapping Flash's face with his dick.

'Oh my god this is so intense!' Flash thought, and his cock pulsed in need.

"Do you like my cock Flash?" Spiderman asked stopping for a moment to rub his cock against his face, some of his pre cum dripped into Flash's hair.

Flash nodded his head. 'I finally know how to shut Flash up.' Spiderman thought and pulled back so the head of his cock was at his lips. Flash opened his mouth up and stuck his tongue out licking Spiderman's cock hesitantly, Spiderman didn't hesitate and thrust into his mouth, Flash gagged slightly, but that didn't stop him and he started fucking Flash's mouth. His balls spanked his chin and Flash did his best to relax his throat.

"Not bad, you suck cock like a trained cock slut, how about it Flash want to be my person fuck toy?" Spiderman asked, and Flash just moaned around his dick. Spiderman fisted Flash's hair and came into his mouth, he pulled back spraying his cum into Flash's mouth, his cock came out and 3 spurts splashed onto Flash's face.

"You look good like that Flash, really hot covered in my cum." Flash blushed and the only thing that registered in his mind was.

'Spiderman thinks I'm hot.' Flash was as ecstatic, Spiderman found that Flash was a bigger pervert that he could've believed, he decided to break the boy. Spiderman saw that some of Flash's pre cum was dripping onto his boot; he forced Flash forward and brought his wet boot in front of Flash's face. "Be a good boy and lick your mess off my boot."

Flash obeyed without even thinking and began licking Spiderman's boot cleaning off his pre cum. He couldn't help but think Spiderman's cum was tastier than his. Flash closed his eyes and continued to lick his boot even after the cum was gone.

When his boot was clean Spiderman moved away from him, and moved around him eyeing the boy's body, he had to admit Flash did look good, on his knees covered in cum and webbing. Flash groaned in need, he wanted to cum so bad. Spiderman traced Flash's firm ass and he could see his tight pucker twitching in need.

Spiderman moved behind him and lined his cock up with Flash's tight ass. Showing Flash how it felt to be taken without prep was just too perfect. He thrust his cock deep into Flash's ass and the blonde moaned like a bitch in heat and he came spraying his cum onto the gym floor.

"You like my cock that much you blow your load just from penetrating ya?" Spiderman asked with a laugh. He brought his hand down on Flash's right but cheek making a loud smack echo in the room. Flash moaned and tightened around Peter's cock.

"So good please fuck me!" Flash moaned and wiggled as best he could in his webbing bonds.

"Such a needy little bitch, alright!" Spiderman drove his cock into Flash's ass and with each thrust he gave a swat to his butt cheek. Spiderman took his time giving long hard thrusts, making Flash feel every inch of his cock, and he would remember every inch for weeks if he had his way.

Flash was drooling onto the ground, and his cock was weeping, every now and then he would let out a choked moan, or a garbled version of Spiderman's name before that big cock brushed his sweet spot and made him see stars.

Spiderman fucked Flash for 3 releases before finally losing control and cumming deep into Flash's body. Peter waited until every last drop was milked out of him before pulling his softening cock from Flash's spent and cum filled body. "Really Flash no control at all, if your lame ass can't handle my dick how will you ever be a good cum dump." Spiderman said and Flash groaned. "Damn I fucked him unconscious!" Spiderman said looking at the spent jock.

Spiderman grabbed the unconscious Flash and webbed him up to the wall naked and leaking cum. He spelled something out in the webbing and left. "I may not be Charlotte but I can sure spin a web."

The Next Day

Peter and the rest of the gym class arrived at the gym to see Flash still sleeping in the webbing, all the guys pointed and laughed at him. Their laughter woke the jock up. "Hey what's so funny!?" He blushed as he realized he was still naked and bound to the wall.

The webbing said. "FUCK ME!" In big letters, Flash never got to read the words as he struggled tearing the webbing apart making him fall to the ground, he limped to the locker room dripping cum as he went.

Spiderman made sure to show Flash his place, and the bully never bullied anyone again, he was to sore and spent to anyway.

End


End file.
